24 Hours of Chibi Sephiroth
by Final Memories
Summary: Chibi Sephiroth SEPHIROTH OF HAPPINESS! Zack, Kunsel, Reno and poor Cloud who is dragged into all this madness, are planning a prank on Angeal. Actually they have next to no idea what the serum they're sneaking into his drink will do. Well, they did get it from Hojo's labs, who knows what could happen. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Hour Zero Part 1: The Vile

_Full Summary: _

_Chibi Sephiroth = SEPHIROTH OF HAPPINESS! _

_Zack, Kunsel, Reno and poor Cloud who is dragged into all this madness, are planning a prank on Angeal. Actually they have next to no idea what the serum they're sneaking into his drink will do. Well, they did get it from Hojo's labs, who knows what could happen._

_'Oh no' Zack whispered._

_'Whats happening?' Cloud was up on his tippy toes trying to see through the crowd._

_'Red alert! Sephiroth just drank the spiked alcohol!' _

_Hello fanfiction world!_

_Warning: There will be one small *tiny* itty-bitty bit of drug use that will cause THE SEPHIROTH, OF HAPPINESS!_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Square Enix, so all the epic sequel and prequel stories, as well as stories that are completely of my own creation, cannot be created into high definition graphic games for all to enjoy or hate to their hearts content. _

_Arhhhhhhh! I want Kingdom Hearts III, Versus XIII and another Final Fantasy VII game soooooooooo badly! If I have to wait much longer I'm going to explode!_

* * *

**_ Hour Zero: The Vial_**

* * *

**IN THE LABS**

'Soooooooo... What's this thing do?'

Zack made to pick up the shiny platinum looking cube.

'Don't touch that!' Hojo snapped.

Before Zack could ignore the order Hojo covered it with an oil soaked cloth.

'Yo guys, take a look at this!'

Zack and Hojo spun around. Zack excitedly, Hojo stressfully.

'What are you doing! Put that back!' cried Hojo.

Reno had placed on himself a strange helmet. It was silver and had black tentacle-like cables sprouting from it at various angles, and didn't look safe in the least.

Cloud was in the process of trying to pull it off if his head while Kunsel was enthusiastically helping him to clip it on.

Hojo looked ready to flip his lid, and they'd only been in the room for 53.76 seconds.

Before he could snap or anyone else could do anything the cables on the helmet began to spark and glow blue.

Reno's eyes widened, 'Uh, guys,what-'

Now both Cloud and Kunsel were struggling frantically to get the thing off Reno's head.

Zack made to help but ended up catching Reno instead, as his eyes rolled up in his head.

'I told you not to touch anything.' Hojo said with a smirk.

'What is this thing!?' Zack asked frantically.

Kunsel had run to fetch a medical officer, Cloud was still trying to get the helmet off. The cables were beginning to wrap themselves around Reno's face, and smoke was now curling off them in small tendrils.

'It is a Medusa Head prototype.'

'A what?' Cloud asked. Now both him and Zack were tearing at the cables, Zack had a hold of one with his teeth.

'Houyrw gphet ivth orf imm?'

'Pardon?'

Zack spat out the cable.

'I said, 'HOW DO WE GET IT OFF HIM!'

Hojo looked mildly wounded, 'Theres no need to shout', he said in a huffy manner.

He then walked calmly over to a computer and picked up a microphone.

'Computer access code 5351, prototype section 5, Medusa Head 3 wireless shutdown, commence immediately.'

Cloud and Zack had to jump back from poor Reno as the helmets cables began to whip and twitch violently, spraying blue sparks in all directions.

There was a loud beeping sound and the lights on the helmet turned from blue to orange to red, until they faded completely. The dead cables flopped down on the floor and Reno's face.

'Quick, get it off him!' Zack said.

Cloud hurriedly undid the strange helmet and chucked it into a chair.

'You couldn't have done that sooner?' Cloud asked, panting slightly from stress.

Hojo shrugged, 'I just didn't feel like it.'

* * *

**IN THE MEDICAL WING**

'Hey guys,' said Cloud, 'I think he's waking up.'

Reno blinked open his eyes and saw above him the worried and slightly blurred faces of Zack, Cloud and Kunsel.

'What happened?' he slurred.

'Uhh,' Zack began, 'well, you got attacked by a helmet, then your hair was smoking, well, actually that was at the same time-'

'And then you stopped breathing' Kunsel chimed in.

'Oh yeah! And then you stopped breathing' Zack repeated.

Cloud face palmed.

'And then Kunsel came back with someone from the Medical Wing, which is where you are right now by the way, and they electrocuted you with a pocket sized stun gun thingamajig and brought you back here were you've been on life support for the last three hours.'

He said it so cheerfully it made you think he talking about going out for a picnic, not the fact that someone had almost died.

'And in other news,' Kunsel added, 'We have the pass code!'

Zack and Kunsel high fived across the sick bed.

Cloud gave Reno a glass of water which was promptly thrown at Zack.

'Thats for giving me the bum job.'

The glass missed and smashed against a cupboard.

* * *

**THE LABS (again)**

'Yo, hurry up with the pick lock Kunz.'

'Well if you haven't noticed this is Hojo's lab, this isn't easy you know!'

Reno held up his hands 'Well excuse me princess, I just wanna get my prize for my brave sacrifice and see its effects ASAP.'

'Both of you be quiet,' Zack whispered from his look out post at the end of the hallway.

'Are you sure this is a good idea Zack?' Cloud asked worriedly from his lookout at the other end of the hall.

'There's no need to worry Spiky, I got Reno to set the cameras to turn off at this time tonight before we initiated the plan this morning.'

Zack turned to look at Reno.

'You did set the timer, right?'

'What is this? Everyone blame Reno day? Well for your information I did set the timer so-'

'Got it!' Kunsel said in a victorious whisper.

'Great,' cheered Zack, ' Reno change places with me.'

'What! Why?'

'Because I know what I'm looking for. Now hurry up, cause I think we're stretching our luck as is. The routine check of this wing could come at any moment!'

A bead of sweat trickled down Cloud's neck.

Zack and Kunsel slipped through the now open door, slid into two spiny chairs and commenced hacking into Hojo's computer.

'Okay... If I do this it should activate the microphone... Uh, no, dont do that computer... No, bad computer!...Ha! Ta-da! Kunsel strikes again!'

He held up the now operation mic. and waved it tauntingly.

'Quick, hand it over,' Zack demanded as he snatched it. 'Compute access code 5351.'

Numbers and words began flashing up on the screen.

'Yes! Ummmmmm, oh! That one! I mean... data base 3, serum section 2!' Zack said enthusiastically.

He was practically jumping out of his seat.

'Zack, calm down man.'

'Sorry, I just can't believe that we haven't been caught yet!'

'Cupboard 16. Okay, I'll be right back' Kunsel walked swiftly away into the darkness of the lab.

Zack began erasing all records of their activity on the computer and then put the chairs back where he thought they'd been when they'd come in. Their enthusiastic arrival had caused the wheeled chairs to slide and spin a bit. (Which had been fun.)

Kunsel came back with a small vial in his gloved hand, 'Ta-da' he whispered as he held the faintly glowing liquid in front of his face.

'Don't do that, it looks creepy' Zack whispered back.

The young men exited the lab and gave Cloud and Reno big smiles and thumbs up. Kunsel flashed the vial once before hiding it in his pocket.

Zack locked the door and they all snuck away just as the guard turned the corner.

Nothing unusually here. Nothing at all.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

* * *

_Oh no, what are these four up to?_

_And yes, I know, the Sephiroth of happiness hasn't arrived yet, BUT HE WILL!_

_This is more of a prologue than an actual part of the story but, *shrugs* I'm a person who writes lots to explain little. _

_Any helpful criticism is welcome, I need it and I thank you!_

_Genny out._

_- Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_ Nothing shall forestall my return!_


	2. Hour Zero Part 2: The Drink

**_Disclaimer: And I still don't own Square Enix's game characters..._**

**_... But I do own this fluffy teddy bear! Yay for fluffy toys! Yay, yay, yay!_**

**_Anyway, enjoy :)_**

* * *

**Hour Zero (part 2) : The Drink**

* * *

**RUFUS SHINRA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

'I can't believe I'm going along with this...' Cloud muttered to himself.

Zack overheard his young friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'How many times do I have to tell you Spiky? Stop worrying!'

Zack began bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

'This is going to be the best!

It was Rufus Shinras birthday party.

It had just started and Rufus was already there and sitting in a huge chair in the middle of the room, the centre of attention.

The decorations were grand and covered in the Shinra logo, evrything was silver and blue themed. Streamers hung around the walls and above door ways, the long buffet table had a tasseled blue cloth covering it. Even the plates were blue and silver.

Almost everyone there was in a suit. Even the girls. Cissinei was a Turk after all. A suit was more her home territory than dresses were.

But there were still girls there in dresses, most of whom were either flocking towards Rufus the Rich Man, or Genesis and Sephiroth, the handsome First Class SOLDIERS.

The two Generals had tried to hide in a corner of the huge room but they we just a *tiny* bit conspicuous with their hair and their jackets and their good looks... In a nutshell, they were very easy to find. And even if they had tried to escape, the women would still find them.

Neither of them looked pleased with the attention but Zack had a sneaking suspicion that Genesis was actually beginning to enjoy himself. If he was to judge by the small half smiles appearing on his face.

'Yo, where's Angeal?'

'I don't know,' Zack replied.

[A wild Reno appeared!]

Reno appeared from behind them with a lone bandaid on his forehead (why, Zack had no idea, he wasn't scratched by the Medusa Head) and pouted. 'But the plan won't work if he's not here.'

He perked up almost instantly. 'Anyway, how good was my distraction yesterday? Was it amazing or what?'

Zack smiled, 'What.'

Reno glared at him.

'But you almost died,' Cloud added.

'But I didn't, so that makes it a victory and a success, what's-your-name.' Reno waved his hand vaguely.

'My name is Clou-'

'Whats a cadet doing here anyway?' Reno continued.

'I snuck him in,' Zack said triumphantly, hands on his hips.

Now it was Cloud's turn to pout. What am I? A dog? He thought.

Kunsel raced up from behind them and put his arms around Zack and Reno's shoulders. Cloud was still being treated as a sidekick.

'Target at 8 o'clock.'

They turned.

And there was Angeal, completely oblivious to what was in store for him.

'Initiate. Plan' whispered Zack.

Reno slid into the growing mass of people and somehow managed to disappeared for all his clumsiness and the brightness of his hair.

Kunsel began to weave his way around the room so that he was in a position where he could monitor Angeal's whereabouts.

Cloud just stood there, exasperated, until Zack graved a fistful of his jacket and dragged him towards Angeal with an enthusiastic 'Come on Spiky!'

* * *

Angeal was making his way towards Sephiroth and Genesis. He couldn't believe that he'd been late. He was never late. Never. He was always punctual and on time, he couldn't believe it. He'd even left his room early so that even if there was a delay he could still arrive early and try and save Sephiroth at least from the awkwardness of social events.

But still, it was like something wanted him to get there late so that he was on his own... Maybe he was thinking to much.

Although it had been strange. Firstly, his door had been jammed. He'd ended up breaking it down only to find that a huge crate had been put there. It said 'To Zackary Fair' so he just assumed it was a wrong delivery and tried to ignore the nervous feelings he was getting about what was inside.

Then the quickest way to the designated party room had been blocked by a sign that said '_DO NOT ENTER, REPAIRS IN PROGRESS_'. The hall looked like someone had sliced and diced it with a Buster sword and then shot the remains silly with explosive bullets.

Angeal had walked on.

But then there was a crazy cactuar on the loose spiking Shinra personnel and he had to help capture it. Then another destroyed hallway. Then a phscotic robot that had somehow escaped from Hojo's labs. Then another hallway that looked like Genesis had Hell Firagra'd, and then... Well you get the idea.

Until finally, he arrived.

'Angeeeeeeeeeeeeal!'

Oh no.

'Za-'

'Tackle hug!'

'No!'

Before Zack cloud even begin to launch himself towards him, Angeal had stuck out a hand and grabbed his head.

'Heyyyyyyy,' Zack whinged, 'Not faaaaaiiiiiiiiiirrr!'

'Stop running on the spot like that, you look ridiculous Zack.'

Zack stopped running and put on his puppy eyes.

'Does that mean I can hug you now?'

'...'

'I'll get you a drink! Be right back Angeal!'

Zack raced off without another word.

Angeal had no idea what to think. He'd given up being annoying so easily... Something was defiantly up. Did he want something? His own Buster sword? No he'd just steal Angeal's. An extra day off to visit his girlfriend? No, he'd just do it and say that he'd authorised his own day off. So what was it... Hmmmmmmmm.

'Umm, sir? Are you alright? Your eyes are crossing.'

'What?'

Angeal snapped out of his thoughts, which was good. If he thought about it too much then he'd drive himself mad thinking about all the disastrous things his apprentice could be planning.

He looked down into the wide and concerned eyes of Zack's young cadet friend. What was his name? Ah, yes. Cloud Strife.

Wait a minute.

'What are you doing at Rufus' birthday party?'

'Uhhhhhh, umm, Zack invited me?'

'Oh he did, did he?'

'Um, yes, sir.'

'So Cadet Strife, what is my apprentice planning for this party?'

Cloud jumped.

'P-pardon, sir? He's not- he's not, planning anything.'

Angeal felt sorry for the kid. He was such a bad lier.

'Iiiiiiiiiii'm baaaaaaaaaack!' Zack announced in a highly pitched voice.

In his had was a glass of alcohol.

'Here Angeal, for you!'

Angeal took it warily. 'Thanks Zackary.'

'Come on Cloud, Kunsel's waving us over!'

'Wait-' was all he got to say before being dragged away again. He glanced at the First class general with a look of helplessness. Angeal wasn't sure if Cloud was horrified at the thought that Zack's obvious mischievousness of been seen through or that fact that Zack was forcing him to be involved with it. Angeal pondered saving the young man from further harm but...

'Oh thank the Goddess, Angeal your here.'

'Sorry I'm late Genesis.'

The red coated general glared at him, 'You should be. I've been smiling and socialising like a nice person for the last fifteen minutes and that was fifteen minutes too long. Now quickly, do something and find a polite excuse of us to leave before one of these crazy stalker women latches onto me and won't let go.'

Angeal sighed, it looked like finding out what Zack was up to would have to wait until he got them all out of the party. And then they could all stop whatever disastrous scheme he had concocted.

'I'll be right back, here one of you hold this would you?'

He gave the glass to Genesis and walked off towards Rufus.

Genesis passed the glass to Sephiroth who looked at it in confusion. 'I've vowed off alcohol for a while after my last drinking spree and killer migraine. You look like you need to unwind more than I do. At least I have the reputation of using Fira materia on cadets to relieve my temper. You have no need to mortally wound and taint your seemingly perfect and already intimidating reputation.'

Sephiroth shrugged and drained the glass in one gulp. He coughed, his throat instantly inching and burning.

Genesis thumped him on the back and smiled. Trust Sephiroth to take it in one swig.

* * *

Across the room Zack, Cloud and Kunsel were spying on Angeal.

Everything was going according to plan.

And then Angeal gave the drink to Genesis.

'Oh no' Zack whispered.

'Whats happening?' Cloud was up on his tippy toes trying to see through the crowd.

And the he gave the glass the Sephiroth.

'Oh, shit' said Kunsel.

Then Sephiroth drained the glass in one gulp.

Cloud tried again, 'Zack what-'

'Red alert! Sephiroth just drank the spiked alcohol!'

'WHAT?!'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**_O.O_**

**_Yay! It can finally begin! The randomness can start for real! _**

**_:D_**

**_Genny out._**

**_- Even if the morrow is barren of promises_**

**_ Nothing shall forestall my return!_**


End file.
